Implantable auditory prostheses comprise one of the most exciting and rapidly changing developments in Otolaryngology and in sensory neuroscience. They are in fact the only form of rehabilitation for profound deafness which restore some degree of hearing to the patient. Further development of these prostheses requires combined efforts in a variety od disciplines ranging from anatomy, physiology and biophysics to psychophysics and speech science. The 1989 Engineering Foundation on this conference on implantable Auditory Prostheses is the next in a series of biennial international research meetings in which scientists from this field, as well as those from related fields, come together for 4 1/2 days of lectures and discussions. The meeting format is designed to maximize the interaction of scientists from the many disciplines which influence the development of these devices, to encourage exchange of the most recent data and research ideas, and to stimulate and enhance the future research in this field. This application seeks part of the funds to reimburse speakers and discussants for travel and registration expenses. Without these funds, we cannot be assured of obtaining the best participants from the United States and abroad